It's Complicated
by BTRobsession
Summary: Mpreg/Kogan. Logan and Kendall tried having a relationship, but things came to an end when they returned from their world tour. Now they are both trying to forget about the past, but what happens when something comes along that brings them back together? Will they give their relationship another try, or will things get more complicated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I had this idea in my head for a while now, so I decided to write it out. This is the first time that I wrote something in third person, so I hope I did an okay job. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this little one-shot =)**

It was Friday night, and the boys of Big Time Rush had the evening off. Their week consisted of nothing but rehearsals, and they were glad that they finally had some time away from their crazy producer. It's not that they didn't like singing; they just really wanted some time to sit back and relax.

The guys had all made plans for the evening, and they couldn't wait. Carlos and James were going to spend their time down at the pool, Kendall was going to Lucy's place to play some guitar, and Logan had a date with Camille.

Logan and Camille had gotten back together right after the guys returned from tour. Their relationship has always been a roller coaster, but now they were trying to make it work. The two still fought from time to time, but the making up was their favorite part. It's been a few months and the two lovebirds were doing pretty good.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh as he tried to get his hair to work with him. His date was in twenty minutes, and his hair just wasn't cooperating with him. He had thought about using James' Cuda hair products, but he didn't want to piss James off. Logan let out another sigh and decided to use his friends hair stuff anyway. What James doesn't know wont hurt.

The smart boy finally had his hair perfectly spiked, and he was now ready for his date. He exited the bathroom and he walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch beside Carlos.

"Where's James?" Logan asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Getting ready I think."

Logan nodded and he turned away from the smaller boy when Kendall walked into the room. The blond smiled and made his way over towards his friends, then he sat down beside Logan. The brunet felt sparks run through his body when the taller boy brushed against him, and he shifted in his seat.

The two boys have always been close, but during their world tour they got a lot closer. Logan has always had feelings for his best friend, but he too scared to let him know. The leader of the group of course felt the same way about his friend, but he didn't know how to let him know.

Since the two shared a room at every hotel they stayed in, things got heated between them. It started with Kendall confessing his feelings for the smart boy, and then things developing into something else. They fooled around whenever they had the chance, but they didn't know how long any of that was going to last.

It wasn't until the last week of tour when Kendall and Logan called everything off. They knew that things would be different, and being friends was just better right now. Of course both boys were upset, but it was for the best.

Now Logan was back with Camille, and Kendall was crushing hard on Lucy. They were happy, but that didn't mean they still missed each other. Sometimes the two longed to be more then just friends, but those days were over now. Getting into a romantic relationship wasn't good for the band, and they knew that being together would cause problems.

"What are you doing tonight, Logie?" Kendall asked, making the smart boy blush from the use of his nickname.

"Going on a date with Camille," Logan replied.

"Oh."

Logan could tell that his friend was hurt, and he felt a little guilty for bringing Camille up. He always knew that Kendall didn't like it when Camille was mentioned, and Logan didn't like it very much when Kendall talked about Lucy. It was hard for Logan to accept the fact that Kendall moved on.

Kendall of course didn't move on completely. He still loved Logan very much, and he only had a small thing for Lucy. He just played the part of liking her. He wanted Logan back more then anything, but he knew that was out of the question. It was obvious that the brunet boy moved on, and he had to accept that.

James finally came out of the bedroom, and he and Carlos left the apartment. The other two members of the band were left alone now, and they felt a little awkward. Logan didn't have to leave for another ten minutes, and he had no idea when Kendall was leaving. He didn't like that things were so different between them, and he wanted their friendship to be normal again.

"So uh you're going with Lucy right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. She wants to show me her new guitar, and we might even practice for a little while," Kendall responded.

The smart boy nodded and he turned his attention away from the blond. He didn't want Kendall to see how upset he was, but sometimes it seemed like Kendall knew. The atmosphere in the room seemed to be getting more awkward, and Logan wanted nothing more then to leave the room.

He started to feel a little odd, but he shook it off as nothing. He's been feeling like this for a few months now, but he never thought to go see a doctor. Logan did want to be one when he was older, and he knew exactly what was wrong with him.

Well, he thought he did. He always figured he had the flu, but the nasty virus lasted longer then the average flu. He kept telling himself that he was fine, but deep down he knew something was going on.

"You okay?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um I'm gonna head out okay? I'll see you later," Logan said.

He stood up from the couch and grabbed the car keys, then he was out the door. He felt a little better now that he was out of the stuffy apartment, and he was hoping that he didn't feel ill later on. Tonight was supposed to be fun for both him and Camille, and he didn't want to ruin it.

Logan arrived at Camille's apartment, and the two left the Palm Woods for their date. They had a nice, romantic dinner and after that they went to see a movie. Logan was enjoying his time with Camille, but in the back of mind Kendall was always there. It seemed like the blond never left his mind.

The two cuddled as they watched the movie, and Logan let out a content sigh. He managed to forget about everything for a little while, and he was able to enjoy his date. Of course he started to feel a little sick half way through the movie, and he tried to focus on something else.

A stabbing pain hit his abdomen, and Logan shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Camille looked up at him with concern, but Logan just sent her a reassuring smile.

The brunet boy started to feel a little better, and he turned back to watching the movie. He was caught off guard by another sharp pain hitting his stomach, and he let out a pained gasped. Luckily Camille didn't notice, and Logan was able to resume watching the movie.

Finally the film was over, and the couple made their way back to the Palm Woods. The night was still young, and the two decided to finish their date back at Camille's place. The minute they stepped foot in apartment 4J, Camille was all over her boyfriend. She led him into the living room and pushed him down on the couch, then she straddled him.

Logan let out a moan when he felt Camille lick along his bottom lip. He granted her access, and she let her tongue map out his entire mouth. The smart boy placed his hand on his girlfriend's waist, and he stuck his hand underneath her shirt, making her shiver when his hand came into contact with her heated flesh.

The moment was interrupted when Logan felt another sharp pain hit, and he broke the kiss. Camille sat up and worry filled her brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

He knew he wasn't, but he didn't want to ruin their night over a small stomach ache. Their make out session continued, and so did the pain. Logan did his best to ignore the stabbing pain, but it was starting to get too much.

"Maybe we should stop," Camille suggested. "We can just cuddle or something."

"Okay. Let me just use the restroom first," Logan said.

Camille nodded and she went into the kitchen to get some drinks, and Logan went down the hall towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and he walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on. He rinsed his face off, and he studied his reflection in the mirror. The brunet had no idea what was going on with him, but he had to grin and bear it. The date was almost over, and then he could go home and rest.

A sharp pain hit his lower stomach, and Logan's hand flew to that spot. He noticed that his stomach felt a little firm, and he found that odd. The pain disappeared, only to come back a few minutes later. Logan clutched the counter tightly and winced as the pain grew more intense.

Logan gasped when he felt something pop and gush out of him, leaving his jeans and the bathroom floor wet. Now he was really scared, and he had no idea what to do. He could easily tell Camille, but that didn't sound like the best option right now.

Another pain racked his body, and Logan cried out in pain. He slid down to the floor and he clutched his stomach tightly. He felt something moving lower and he quickly undid his pants, and lowered then passed his knees. More pain hit and it was worse then the last one, and Logan felt this strange urge to bear down. He tried to fight the feeling, but his body was screaming at him to do it.

Logan decided to just listen to what his body wanted, and he bore down when another sharp pain hit. He could feel something moving down, and he spread his legs a little wider as he pushed. The pain only got worse, and Logan let out a scream when he felt like he was being split open.

A knock on the door snapped him out of it, and he remembered where he was. There was no way that he wanted Camille to see him like this; it would be too embarrassing.

"Logan? What's going on?" Camille asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine," Logan replied.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in pain."

"Camille, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Camille let out a sigh and she went back into the living room. She knew that her boyfriend wasn't fine, but he was stubborn and she will just wait for him to admit that he needs help. She was worried, and she was hoping that Logan wasn't in too much pain.

Logan didn't feel any more pain, and he figured he was okay to go back out into the living room. He reached for his pants, but he stopped when he felt an intense pain hit his lower stomach, and he cried out. The feeling to bear down returned, and Logan pushed as hard as he could. A small scream escaped his lips when he felt a burning sensation.

The pain disappeared, and Logan felt something pop out of him. He rested his head back against the wall, and he tried to get his breathing back to normal. The pain returned and Logan started pushing again. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt something slipping from him.

Camille could hear her boyfriend's cries of pain, and she didn't know what to do. She ran back to the bathroom, and she pounded on the door.

"Logan, open this door right now!" she screamed.

The door never opened and Camille only grew more scared. She pounded harder on the door, but still nothing happened. She tried pushing it open, but the door wouldn't budge. Logan's screams grew louder, then the room went silent. Camille held her breath as she waited and listened for him to do something.

The sound of a baby crying was heard from behind the door, and at first Camille thought she was hearing things. She pushed a little harder, and the door busted open. Logan was laying on the bathroom floor, and he had a baby in his arms. He looked just as shocked as she did.

"Logan?" Camille asked, her eyes never leaving the baby.

Logan was lost for words, and he couldn't wrap his mind around any of this. Camille noticed the puddle of blood, and she quickly left to call an ambulance. Logan looked down when he heard a small whimper, and he reached for a towel to keep the baby warm. He didn't understand how this happened or how this was even possible, but he did know one thing. Kendall was the father.

**A/N: Okay so I lied. This is going to be a two-shot. Anyway, I hope u guys liked this and I hope it wasn't too bad. I tried, guys, I really did. Um I will update this tomorrow and finish it. Oh and by the way, this was not the new Kogan I was talking about. That's going to be multi-chap fic. Well I hope everyone liked this and I will post more later. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. First off I want to thank everyone for their kind words, and I'm glad u guys liked the first part. Um since this in going to be a two-shot, this is the last chapter. I know how much of you guys like my Kogan mpregs, and I just wanted to let u all know that I'm going to do another multi-chapter one. Well here is the next part. Enjoy.**

Logan was scared. No, that was an understatement; he was terrified. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell Kendall that he was a father. He didn't know how Kendall was going to react to the news, but he was hoping he would take it well. Logan didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't keep this from Kendall. He had to know that he had a daughter.

The smart boy didn't know how any of this happened, and he was afraid to let anyone know. The only person who knew was his girlfriend, Camille, and he had a feeling that this was going to break them up for good. The two always argue and break up over little things, but this was a big thing. How could they possibly remain in a relationship when Logan has a baby that belongs to someone else? It just wasn't going to work, and Logan knew that.

He wasn't sure if Camille was actually upset about this, and Logan would be surprised if she wasn't. He knew that she was shocked, and he didn't blame her. He was just as surprised about this whole thing. Logan never thought that this sort of thing could happen, and he didn't know how to explain it.

Logan was currently in one of the hospital rooms, and all he could think about was what just happened not even an hour ago. The doctors were flabbergasted when he was rushed in by the paramedics, and they didn't know how to explain this. Logan had lost a fair amount of blood, and he was immediately checked out. The baby was rushed to the NICU, and that worried Logan.

He wish he knew about his daughter months ago, but things didn't turn out that way. He was scared that something could be wrong with her, and he prayed and hoped that she would be okay. The brunet boy would never live with himself if his daughter didn't make it.

The sound of the door opening made Logan's head snap up. Camille entered the room, and Logan already knew this wasn't going to be good. She was probably really upset about this, and she probably wanted answers.

"How are you feeling?" Camille asked.

She didn't sound angry, but Logan could still tell that she was upset with him. He wished she wasn't, but it made sense that she was. How could she possibly be okay with this? Camille was a sweet girl, but that didn't mean that she would take everything lightly.

"I'm okay," Logan responded.

Camille let out a sigh, and she made her way over to her boyfriend. She desperately wanted to know how this happened, but she had a feeling that Logan didn't even know. He seemed more shocked then she did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Camille asked.

"I didn't know," Logan responded, quietly.

"How could you not know?"

"Because this sort of thing isn't normal. How was I supposed to know that I was pregnant?"

"I just thought you did. Who's the father and how did this happen?" Camille asked.

"It's Kendall's and it happened when I was on tour," Logan said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked him?"

"Because I couldn't even tell him."

"And do you still like him?"

Logan hesitated for minute before answering, "I…I don't know. We said we were never going to try again, but now that we have a daughter-"

"You want to try again?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, Camille. I want Kendall to be around, but I don't know if he'll want to," Logan said.

"What if he does want to be there for her? What does that mean for us?" Camille asked.

"I don't know."

"If you want to be with him, then that's okay. I want you to be happy, Logan."

" I'm sorry," Logan said.

" It's okay. We can still be friends," Camille said.

Logan smiled. "Thanks."

The door to the room opened, and a nurse walked into the room with a pink bundle in her arms. Relief instantly washed over the smart boy when he noticed that his daughter was just fine. The nurse walked over to Logan, and she gently handed her to him. Logan held his daughter up to his chest and he looked down at her.

She looked just like Kendall, and Logan couldn't help but smile. Her hair was the same shade as his, but he was hoping her eyes were the same pretty emerald color that her other daddy had.

The nurse left the room, but Logan didn't notice. He was too caught up in his daughter to notice anything. He couldn't get over how perfect, and beautiful she was.

"She's perfect," Camille said, and Logan looked up at her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't mean to ruin our date," the brunet boy said.

"You didn't ruin it. You just made it a little awkward."

"I guess I should let Kendall know. He's probably wondering why I'm not home yet."

"I'll call him. Do you want me to say anything about the baby?" Camille asked.

"No. I'll let him find him out on his own," Logan said.

Camille nodded, and she left the room to let the blond boy know of the current situation. Logan turned back to his daughter, and she started to whimper softly. The new father rocked her gently in his arms, and she was soon falling back to sleep.

Logan was nervous about Kendall meeting her, and he was praying that everything went fine. Kendall wasn't the type of person who would abandon anyone, even his own child. Logan just wanted him to be there for him and the baby, but he didn't know if that would happen. He would find out when his best friend gets here.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****

Kendall practically ran through the hospital as he looked for the room his friend was currently in. He had gotten a call from Camille, and that's when he learned that his best bud was in the hospital. Kendall didn't waste any time, and he rushed to the hospital as quickly as he could.

On his way there different scenarios played in his head, and that made the blond even more scared. He loves Logan more then anything, and he can't stand it when the smart boy is hurt. Kendall has always been there for his best friend, and he felt bad for not being there now. He didn't think that Logan would end up here on his date with Camille, and he was hoping that everything was okay.

Camille didn't say much on the phone, and that worried Kendall more. He wanted to know why she didn't say anything else to him about Logan. Was his friend that banged up and Camille just didn't know how to tell him? Kendall didn't know, but he was going to find out.

He spotted the actress in the waiting room, and he ran over to her. Camille was pacing the room, and she stopped when the familiar blond approached her. She could tell that Kendall was worried, but she wasn't going to tell him anything. Logan wanted him to find out on his own.

"Where is he? Is Logan okay?" the blond asked.

"Kendall, he's fine. But he has a surprise for you," Camille said.

"Surprise? What are you talking about?"

"Follow me."

Camille led Kendall down the long hallway, and every step he took made him nervous. What was he going to see when he gets to the room? He didn't want to see Logan hurt or sick; he wouldn't be able to handle it. The blond was a little confused on why Camille wasn't freaking out about this. She loves Logan, but yet she was acting like everything was fine. It didn't make sense.

And what did she mean by "surprise"? If Kendall wasn't confused before, then he was now. Logan had a surprise for him, and he didn't know what that meant. He was hoping that the surprise was that Logan was fine, but he wasn't so sure.

He didn't even notice that Camille had stopped walking, and he almost bumped into her. They were outside what Kendall figured was the room Logan was in, and he was afraid to go inside. Camille nudged him towards the room, and the blond slowly opened the door. He poked his head in, and he spotted Logan sitting up in bed.

The brunet looked fine, but what caught Kendall's eye was that Logan had something in his arms. The blond was curious now, and he entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Brown eyes locked with green, and Logan smiled at his friend.

"Come here," he said, quietly.

Kendall hesitated for a minute, then he walked over to the shorter boy. When he got closer he got a better look at what was in Logan's arms, and he gasped. Kendall thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, and he shut them. When he opened them, he still saw the tiny baby nestled in his best friends' arms.

"L-Logan, is that a-"

"Yeah. She's your daughter."

Kendall let his eyes fall back on the baby, and sure enough he noticed some similarities between her and himself. He couldn't believe this, and he didn't know how this was possible. The last time he checked, Logan was a guy and guys don't have babies. This didn't make any sense to him at all.

"But how?" the blond asked.

"It was when we fooled around. I didn't think this was possible," Logan said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would've if I knew. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm more shocked then anything," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Logan said.

"What are we going to do?"

"I want to keep her."

Kendall wasn't sure if keeping the baby was the best thing right now. Big Time Rush was huge now, and all four boys had the paparazzi following them twenty-four seven. Having a baby get in the middle of this wasn't going to be good.

"I don't know, Logan. I mean, we're famous now and people are going to bother us about this. Are you sure you want her exposed to that?" the blond asked.

Logan didn't want his daughter exposed to anything Hollywood related, but he didn't want to give her up to some strangers. He just learned that he had a baby, and he didn't want to give her up just like that. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but that's how it is when someone becomes a parent. Logan would sacrifice everything just to keep his little girl.

"I want to keep her," he said, and the blond sighed.

"But what about the band? And your dream of being a doctor?" Kendall asked.

"I can work on it. I don't want to give her away when I just found out about her. You don't seem like you'll be on board for this, so I can do it on my own if I have to."

"I'm not leaving your side, Logan. I want to be there for her and you. I love you both."

"So what does this mean?" Logan asked.

"Well I think we should try things again, but it's up to you. I know you love Camille and if you want to be with her then that's fine, but we can still raise our daughter," Kendall said.

"I want to be with you. I love you so much and I can't stand being away from you. I thought getting back with Camille would be good for me, but I was wrong. You're the only one I want."

"Are you sure? I don't want us to force something for the sake of the baby."

"I've never been so sure in my life. I love you," the brunet said.

Kendall smiled and he leant down to capture the other boy's lips with his own. It's felt like a lifetime since the two boys have connected this way, and they never wanted it to end. The kiss was cut short by the sound of tiny whimpers, and Logan started rocking the baby back to sleep.

"She needs a name," Kendall pointed out.

"Any ideas?" Logan asked.

"Well I do like one name."

"What is it?"

"Aliyah," Kendall said.

Logan looked down at the bundle in his arms, and he smiled. "I like it. Aliyah Knight."

"I like it, too."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kendall? I don't want to force you to do anything," Logan said.

"I want to do this. I love you both and I can't see myself living without you," Kendall said.

"Me, too."

The two boys connected their lips again, and this time the moment wasn't interrupted. They didn't know how everyone was going to react to the news, but all of their friends were supportive and they would welcome them and the baby with open arms.

It was going to be hard to raise a baby at their age, but they knew they could do it. They have each other, and together they can get through anything. No matter how complicated things were going to be, Kendall and Logan will get through it.

**A/N: I could write another part, but I think its fine ending there. It was just going to be a two-shot anyway, and I don't need to add anymore. I hope everyone liked this little fic. I enjoyed writing it. Well I will write more stuff soon. Bye and thanks so much for reading =)**


End file.
